


You Won't Get the Other Wishes If You Can't Make the First One

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [9]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme Griffin, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Sub Valtor, Undressing, fairytale references, ikr how?, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor is having some trouble voicing his needs when they'd never been acknowledged before, but Griffin always reads him so he's convinced that won't be a problem. It turns out that it still is and Griffin has figured that out, too, deciding to take matters in her hands. He was the one who left himself in her care, after all. Now he has to do as he's told and talk.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Won't Get the Other Wishes If You Can't Make the First One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this story is so long. I literally hadn't noticed how long it had gotten. It certainly surprised me.
> 
> This is set some days after "If Three Brings Luck, Then Six Must Make It Double". (They're in the same universe but I'll make a series when I post the main story.)

He watched intently. Like his life depended on it. It was the least he could do when she was so entrancing.

Her hair was still in the updo work always forced it into with the demand for it to be kept away instead of let to run freely. Her long legs ended with the heels that were not only unnecessary but also had to be more than uncomfortable after the long day she’d had. Yet, she was still wearing them as she was working on dinner as if she hadn’t been at work all day just like him. He was mesmerized and concerned at the same time.

“See something you like?” Griffin asked, her eyes leaving the food just for a second to grace him with their gold which only made him jealous even if appreciative still when they returned to the eggs that had already been taken care of. He needed to remedy that. He needed to relieve them both from the burden of the day. Or rather nudge her to do it.

“I’m ravenous,” Valtor said, knowing very well she would most likely roll her eyes at him for the choice of words before proceeding to demonstrate her superiority not just with the power he was giving her over him but also with a far better seduction technique.

Sure enough, Griffin chuckled. “It’s almost ready for serving. Just needs a minute or two to cool off,” she said as she kept ignoring the sight of him deliberately to let him know she was doing the same to his words. And to challenge him to do better. Almost like that was what he’d wanted and she’d read him again and was ready to give it to him while she also toyed with him. He could feel the heat from the stove even from his chair and it had nothing on the need she set inside him that only pulled him closer instead of chasing him away.

“I wasn’t talking about dinner,” Valtor said, doing his best to keep his voice soft no matter how much the exhaustion from work was trying to claw it open and let any mellowness he could hope for bleed out. He would never allow himself to rush her when she was doing something for him out of care and goodwill. It was her wish to cook for him–which was hard to comprehend but he only allowed himself to show admiration instead of protest when he’d left all control in her hands–and all he was doing was being grateful for it. And he wanted her to know that. Just like he wanted her to know how much she made him want her with her selflessness.

“What were you talking about?” Griffin asked as she finally left the cooking utensils alone and turned to look at him, her head tilted to the side in expectation that was as real as his yearning despite the faked lack of awareness. She wanted him to say it.

“Let me eat you out, Griffin,” he said, allowing himself to sound like the needy mess that he was instead of going for his usual cockiness. She would see right through it and all it would accomplish would be to push her away along with any gratification she could give him. Out of reach and out of sight. And that was not at all what he wanted. He wanted to see her fall apart so that the stress and pressure of the day could leak out of her and drag his own with them as well to leave them both relaxed and refreshed when they took care of each other and put one another back together again. “Please,” he let himself beg. It was all he had the power to do and it wasn’t just because he knew she loved hearing his helplessness. He wanted to give it to her, to both of them. It was so surreal that he could revel in his vulnerability when he knew she was doing the same but that did not pose a threat on him in any way since she would never take anything he hadn’t given.

Griffin studied him for a moment and he felt a bit of anxiousness that he did his best to smother as he held his breath. She wasn’t assessing whether his desire was real or not, she was just taking a moment to enjoy her power in the situation and decide how to use it.

“Go lie down on the bed and wait for me,” she said simply in that voice that made him despise even the notion of disobeying her–not because he was scared of the punishment that would follow or of disappointing her, but because he couldn’t bear the thought of not honoring the trust she was giving him when she remained so tender despite the power imbalance they’d agreed on as she was counting on him to not oppose it in any way–before turning back to the sink to wash her hands.

“Yes, Griffin,” he fell in line immediately to be rewarded with the smile that his words pulled on her face despite whatever negativity would be there to try to block it from coming into existence to make the world a brighter place. He could watch it forever which was probably why she dropped it in the sink and let the water wash it away along with the effect it had on him. It freed him from where he’d been stuck to the floor thanks to it.

He made his way to the bedroom swiftly and only allowed himself to take his shoes off before climbing into bed. Griffin hadn’t said anything about undressing so it wasn’t his place to take any action towards that tonight. And he liked it when she was the one to take care of it. Just like he liked everything she did when she was taking care of him and all the needs he hadn’t even voiced to her.

She had a mind so brilliant she could read his own and he could just spend all of his time exploring the intricate patterns and designs it weaved from his submission and her dominance to make for the most beautiful images his memory had ever been graced with. Not to mention the feelings it threaded in his heart without even hurting it when it sewed them to the walls so that they wouldn’t get drowned in all the blood flowing through it madly. And they said that there was a battle between the heart and the mind. Yet, both of those surrendered themselves readily to Griffin when her own worked together to make a comfortable experience for him to fall into.

He was doing just that as he let himself sink into the mattress even when his muscles couldn’t relax completely with the anticipation pulling them taut. But that was a bit of pressure he could handle when he knew she had control over it as well and was just leaving him to simmer in it for a little while in order to be more susceptible to her touch, both physical and mental.

She followed the crumbs of want he’d left behind soon enough, her heels announcing her presence loudly and for once he was actually glad she was wearing them. Though, now that she was finally in the comfort of his bedroom, she could get rid of them and let herself teeter on the edge of his tongue and the orgasm it would drive her to eventually. Or maybe sooner rather than later.

He liked to take his time to have a good taste of her arousal and her moans if she didn’t order differently and he could contain his own impatience. Which was definitely turning into more of a feat when she’d left him heat up some more while she’d had no urgent work to tend to. The omelets were ready so she must have thought he’d needed a bit more time before he was ready for her to bite into him with her typical games. Not that he was complaining.

She didn’t say a thing and only bunched her skirt up and reached underneath to free herself from her panties. The lace was a tender pink that hadn’t been quite what he’d expected from her at first but as he’d gotten to know her better, he’d learned it was perfect. It looked like rose petals hugging her curves–both of her ass and her breasts as he knew she was wearing a matching bra that he couldn’t wait to see–and the sight was like a masterpiece he got to touch and worship as it deserved instead of it being left to prying looks that only took and never gave enough admiration in return for the beauty filling their souls as their eyes seized it in them to leave ugly imprints.

He propped himself up on his elbows to see better as she was about to slide them down her legs. He was always lured in by the promise of more of her skin exposed to his appreciation. He would love to caress it with every part of him. Eyes, hands, breath, lips, tongue – everything.

“Did you change your mind?” Griffin asked as she paused just as she’d started pulling the panties down.

“What? No,” Valtor said, almost biting his lip when he realized he’d allowed the confusion to erase from his mind the proper way to address her and her dominance. He could only hope that she wouldn’t decide to punish him before she’d let him have a taste. And any repercussions would certainly be sweeter with her arousal on his lips and her pleasure in his eyes and ears to keep his mind elevated over the matter.

“Then stop breaking my order and lie back down,” Griffin reprimanded and he did bite his lip to stop the objection that had risen inside him too easily despite the firm grip she had on him. It was disconcerting that it could possess him like that when he was supposed to be all hers and he hated the thought of having to keep himself in check when that was something he’d left to her so that he’d be free of any activity in his mind to leave his heart blank for her to plant in it whatever she wanted but he would do it if it was the necessary evil that would allow them to enjoy her power over him. He’d consented to it and he wanted to keep to that. It was the best thing he’d ever had, all that trust lying on his chest, inside it even, and keeping him grounded when life tried to toss him in all directions in its angry sea.

“I’m sorry, Griffin,” he made sure to apologize as he held her gaze before lying back down. He even let his head back on the mattress although that left him barely able to catch even a glimpse of her but it did seem to do its job of communicating his readiness to comply with her wishes and bring the smile back to her face. She didn’t even tell him to stop looking as she took the panties off and draped them over the chair next to her in a sight he would have cared for if not for her bare skin to distract him from it.

“I hope that apology is still on your tongue,” Griffin teased as she moved towards him, her eyes locked with his like he was locked in her wishes, all snug and cozy. The happy sparkles inside the gold were quite the sight and he could only hope it was him that had put them there by letting her keep his focus where she wanted it as if it were her own. He would give her every part of himself she wanted when she kept them safer than he himself could and she enjoyed it. “You can write me a whole letter with an orgasm in the end for extra effect and satisfaction,” she let the words drip from her lips and on his mind to compensate for the wetness she wasn’t letting him feel just yet.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Griffin,” Valtor said, his hands clutching at his pants to keep him from reaching for her when she was so irresistible with her confidence in her appeal. “I’ll do my best to please you.” That was all he wanted. To take care of her desires like she was doing with his. It was a goal he couldn’t mind working towards even with the exhaustion work had stuffed into his muscles when she only untangled it from there gently.

“Good,” Griffin said as she leaned down to cup his cheek and let her thumb stroke over it as if she’d read his thoughts and was aiming to prove them true even when he already knew they were. She’d already given him enough proof to make his trust solid and permanent like nothing in his life had ever been. “I’m in need of some relief,” she admitted like she rarely did. The day must have taken its toll on her, too, and left her in need of relaxation. And he was there to provide all of it.

Griffin’s hand was gone only for her weight to make the mattress shift as her presence sent ripples through his plane of existence. She was entering the realm of his being and he couldn’t mind the disturbance less when it was pleasant with what he knew it would inevitably lead to.

Sure thing, Griffin was crawling up, her thigh brushing against his arm and if he didn’t already hate his shirt when it was soaked through with memories of work and the restrictions he was forced to face by it, that definitely made him do it. He would love to be naked and feel her skin against his. It was the one thing that announced to him clearly that he was wrapped in the security of her dominance and there was nothing else in existence. Nothing that he had to worry about anyway.

She straddled his face and the sight of the arousal glistening on her skin almost made him fail to notice the lack of her silky tresses between his fingers. Though, he couldn’t blame himself for that. He forgot everything else when she let him between her legs. The pale softness of her thighs was the finest thing he’d touched and knowing his fingerprints on it only made her quiver in pleasure drew him to it like a bee to honey.

“What about your hair, Griffin?” he asked, giving her pause. 

“What about it?” Griffin asked as she lowered herself towards his chest instead of towards his face, taking herself away from him again but it was necessary to allow them to speak. Or rather to toy with him some more since that seemed too delicious for her to skip on even when she knew very well what he wanted and was most certainly also aware that he was hard by now. He could only make himself comfortable in her game–as much as she’d allow him when keeping him desperate and wanting was the point of it anyway–and be grateful that she had enough patience to tease his mind which he always neglected doing in favor of the body.

“Won’t you let it free?” He couldn’t help his craving of the luscious experience her hair made for when it spilled freely over her shoulders like a waterfall of tender purple. It was so long it easily reached her thighs even when she was standing up and he loved that he could catch it between his palms and the outsides of her legs to feel it along with her skin and tease her with it, the strands tickling both her thighs and her scalp to draw out a sensual symphony. Yet, it was still held up on her head instead of washing over his gaze in waves.

“Do you want me to?” she asked playfully, a devilish smile gracing her face to make it a sight positively heavenly even to his heart of disbelief.

He nodded.

“I asked you a question, Valtor,” Griffin’s grip on his chin was firm although he wouldn’t be able to look away from her even if that were what she wanted of him. Keeping him in position was not the point of it, though, as she’d already rendered him immobile the moment she’d taken her place on top of him as if he was her personal throne and all he could do was celebrate her reign.

“Yes, Griffin,” he was quick to obey her will like he’d forgotten to do when he was too caught up in her striking beauty that was never harsh even when the sight of it hit him like a whiplash and forced any coherent thought out of his mind. “Please, let it down,” he heaved out, his lungs trembling even when she was sitting on his chest to steady them. His hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt to keep from reaching for her hair without her permission. He wasn’t even sure how he’d kept them away from her all that time but if anything, that was just a testament to how strong and true his desire to please her was.

“As long as you promise not to use it to climb any towers,” Griffin teased his mind with the reference he had to strain to understand when his whole world was composed of her being currently. “I don’t think my scalp will handle that much stimulation,” she said as she reached for the pins keeping the purple bound away from the caresses of his fingers. As if to remind him what he couldn’t forget in a hundred years of sleep.

“You’ll be the one climbing the heights of pleasure,” Valtor promised, gave his reassurance that he would return her generosity and provide her with all the pleasure he could. It was an easy price to pay, didn’t even feel like he was giving anything when he would get so much out of it.

“I hope you’re not all talk,” Griffin pressed further even though she knew very well what his tongue was capable of, all the sounds it could pull out of her mouth as it left her mind too scattered for her to manage words. Just her hips bucking towards the stimulation he was providing to urge him to never stop. As if he’d ever think of doing that. “Put that mouth to good use,” she said, a bit of a challenge in her tone which he only allowed himself to accept with the look he gave her before she had his focus on her wetness as she let go of his chin and moved to finally give him a taste.

“Of course, Griffin,” he agreed happily before he closed his lips around her clit which had her moaning instantly, the sound still small but it was more than encouraging when he’d just started and she was already spilling her vocal appreciation for him. Not to mention all the arousal that was dripping out of her and straight into his mouth. It almost had _him_ moan and his hands grabbed at her thighs to keep them both where they were as that was the optimal position right now.

Griffin was possessive of his agency that evening and pried his hands off. “I’ll hold these,” she said as she pressed them into the mattress firmly, allowing him to feel her palms while she made it clear she didn’t intend to give him more. If he wasn’t all hers before, then now she’d definitely claimed him. “I’ll need something to hold on to anyway,” she laced her fingers with his which had him groaning underneath her. Both from the action and how freely she admitted how affected she knew she’d be in just a bit if she wasn’t already. It did things to him when it was him who was supposed to be all enamored and his pants were beginning to feel a bit too tight but he’d lost his chance to have his arousal acknowledged when he’d been too focused on hers and now that he had his mouth on that, the time for talking was gone. There was just her pleasure and the goal to make her unable to talk and leave her to express it only by riding his face like her life depended on it when even her orgasm didn’t. He’d get her there even if he had to do all the work himself.

Griffin seemed to find his selflessness and eagerness pleasing as she left herself to his mouth and only kept her movements down to reactions to his ministrations instead of chasing her pleasure herself. She trusted him to hunt it down with his relentless tongue and bring her to it, let her bathe in all the bliss he was offering and the thought had him regretting the fact that she wasn’t naked. Even if he wouldn’t be able to focus on the sight of her skin when her moans were his main concern currently as he had to feed them if he wanted them to grow in strength, and he did. He wanted her singing her ecstasy in that beautiful melody that spilled from her every time she granted him the privilege to play her like a pianist even if he didn’t know anything about the musical instrument. He did know her keys and what to do with them to unlock the doors that kept pleasure away from her and have it pouring over her.

She was drinking it in fervently, her mouth open and letting sounds slip from it between the breaths she was sucking in when her lungs were probably heaving with the same intensity with which her thighs were quivering and he could feel all the pressure of the day seeping out to leave her only with the tension of the upcoming orgasm building in her. It had her bending under it, her hands squeezing his tightly and he held on to her to let her know it was okay to fall apart and surrender to his work.

A small whine escaped her when his tongue left her clit just as she was stumbling along the edge and entered her instead and he was pleased to hear the confirmation that he could surprise her as well. She probably hadn’t expected that he’d be able to tear them both away from the pleasure that was already starting to shake her. And she certainly did not expect him to return back to teasing the little bundle of nerves right as she’d settled into the rhythm of his tongue pushing in and out of her. It drew a slight hiss from her that was about the only protest she could manage now that she was all his.

It was enough to snap through every last bit of restraint he had and drive him to push her over the edge and right into the ecstasy under where he was waiting to catch her. He was holding on to her the entire time as she writhed on top of him and let her moans spill, his name slipping between them a few times as if to awake every part of his essence which only made him want her more when she felt tangled in his being.

“Oh, that was glorious,” Griffin drawled out, her voice having a bit of an edge where the oxygen rushing down her throat cut into it to move through but at least she managed to find it now that both he and the orgasm had let up. He didn’t want to overstimulate her when he knew there was such a thing as too much even though the concept seemed impossible to him.

“I’m not done, Griffin,” he protested when she tried to pull her hands out of his and move away from him and he was happy to see it gave her pause.

She had all the power to refuse him but she chose to honor his wish instead and whether it was the skillful caresses of his tongue that convinced her or his desperation, didn’t matter. All that mattered was her trembling form on top of him and the little urging gasps and groans that she gave him for his efforts until she unraveled again and her pleasure washed over him, too, at the feeling of the wanton, panting mess that she was pressed against him. It was, in a way, more rewarding than an orgasm of his own to know that he could undo the stoic rhythm of her composed facade like that and have her moving in a pattern that he was setting out for her even if he wasn’t actually in control of it. Neither of them was and yet she trusted him to let him lead her right into it. It felt heavenly.

“Are we done now?” Griffin asked with that mischievous spark in her gaze that wasn’t even suffocated by the slight lack of oxygen she was still fighting against, her chest rising and falling now in a somewhat similar way to how his erection was throbbing in need for her. It was beautiful to know he’d already had her there and had pushed even the air out of her to make space for himself and the bliss he was offering to the point where she needed to fill herself with oxygen anew. It was like a new cycle of life after her small death and he could never get tired of watching her regain herself after she’d lost all of it in him.

“Yes, Griffin,” he said, letting his tongue dart out to lick the remaining arousal on his lips. He didn’t want to waste any of it and would’ve loved to prolong the taste of it, bring her to another orgasm or two, but he was in need of one himself. He had nothing against getting his mouth back on her once he’d felt her walls clenching around him in a demand for his own pleasure to accompany hers along with his surrender to her mind and body.

Griffin pulled one of her hands out of his and cupped his cheek. “Are you sure?” she asked again, her tone more serious now as if she was trying to make sure her voice had enough strength to pull him into considering his answer carefully. It reached into his heart, instead, to plant gratefulness in there as he knew she was doing it for him. She’d been ready to move on after her first orgasm and she would’ve told him if she wanted more. She didn’t play mind games where she’d set him up for failure and she was always clear about her demands. So she was just making sure that he was satisfied.

“Yes, Griffin,” he said as he covered her hand with his and gave it a little squeeze, reassuring and urging all at once. Her concern was touching but he really needed her to take care of him now. The frustration that he’d built during the day had morphed into sexual desire and he needed her to stroke all of it together until he felt like he would explode and then release it from his system when she let him both inside herself and his own pleasure.

Griffin pulled her hand away and then the rest of herself, too, as she moved off of him. She left the bed as well and that had his heart sink a bit which allowed the need to spike further inside him as if trying to reach the beating organ and get inside it so that it would spread it through his veins to infect the rest of his body, too. He tried to get his heart back as he let his mind soothe it–she needed to readjust and perhaps even go grab a toy from the drawer where he held them–but she pulled it out of his reach when she took it with her. And it wasn’t too happy to go where she was leading it.

“What about me, Griffin?” Valtor asked as he propped himself up on his elbows again to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating and was seeing well. But the different point of view made no change on the sight in front of him as she was still picking up her panties and stepping back inside them instead of getting him out of his clothes.

“You said we were done,” Griffin said calmly and now she was definitely toying with him. She knew he wasn’t selfless enough not to expect her to reciprocate his efforts and it was cruel of her to play him like that when she knew he’d given her his will to use as her own. 

“With eating you out, Griffin,” he said even though he knew it was too late for that. She’d made up her mind and he’d made up his bed. He’d left it empty of his own pleasure when he’d been too consumed by hers.

“That’s not what you said,” Griffin just said simply, her composure on her face again just like her clothes were back in place. She was putting the choice on him when he didn’t have any power and his thoughts were all gone to the memory of how she looked on top of him and he was vulnerable to where she was steering him which sounded like delayed gratification at the very least, possibly even denial which had his cock twitching in protest. He didn’t know if he could do that right now and he really wanted to be good for her and leave himself to her orders. He trusted them, trusted her judgment and wanted to surrender himself to it even when his instincts were screaming objections by the ton in his ears.

She came back to the bed and sat down on the edge, giving him a hand which he readily took. He was glad to feel the warmth of her fingers wrapping around him when he probably wouldn’t get to touch much more of her for a little while. It should have been too little when he’d already dragged himself in the fantasy of her body all over his but it was her place to decide how much of herself to give him and he was grateful for the contact that still had the power to soothe him even when it wasn’t what he’d expected. It was why he gave her all that power over him.

“You should say what you mean,” Griffin said, her eyes on his to catch any thought about using the order not to speak that he’d received in the past as an excuse for not being specific before it could leave his mouth. “So tell me, Valtor,” her thumb was rubbing over his hand, “what do you want from me?” She’d let him off the hook on his birthday but now it seemed she was determined to see it through and make him talk, make him sing out his desire in words instead of in moans which was pure torture when she knew his head was still between her thighs even though she’d taken herself away.

“It’s you who should tell me what you want from me, Griffin,” he tried even when he knew it wouldn’t work. He was a lawyer and finding loopholes out of tight binds was what he did for a living, after all. It was what was holding his life together and that felt just as true now, even if he was dramatizing a bit.

“And that’s exactly what I’m doing,” Griffin held him neatly bound inside her wishes and he couldn’t escape out of that cocoon when it was wrapped around him with his consent to keep it in place. He just hoped it wouldn’t get too hot for him inside it. He could always safeword out of it but he’d let her push him to adapt to the heat first. It was too easy to let himself out when he was the one holding the reins so he’d left them in her hands trusting she could lead him somewhere he couldn’t get on his own. He wasn’t aborting the journey while he still could keep himself on board. “I want you to tell me what you want,” Griffin said as she held his gaze to ground him in her demand which just proved she knew what he needed. “Tell me what you want me to do to you,” she said and the soft curiosity in her eyes was too captivating for him to resist it.

“I want you to ride me, Griffin,” he conceded when it should have been about her wishes. But if that was what she wanted of him, he had to respect it. He’d agreed to and he wanted to do exactly as she asked of him. Even if he didn’t understand why she was bothering with pulling the words out of him when she could see them as they were in his mind.

“That’s not descriptive enough,” Griffin let her whimsical nature take over which he normally loved as it brought out the best of their dynamic letting him bend to her will simply because that was what she wanted and not because there was any reason to it. And she played that card so well, asking things of him that prolonged the buildup until it felt like there were only her desires in the universe but he didn’t know if he could stand that now. He didn’t know how much his submission would last.

“But-”

“Take half an hour to structure your thoughts some more and then you can tell me,” Griffin seemed willing to test it and he couldn’t object to her enthusiasm. He could only let it take over him, too. “Let’s go eat now,” she said as she got up, holding his hand the whole time until she got him out of bed and out of his self-pity, too.

“Yes, Griffin,” he let her take him out of the bedroom and back to reality again where he was still hard and wanting, and unsatisfied after the long day he’d had. It would be a bit of a predicament even with her company for him to keep his focus on and she seemed like she couldn’t decide whether she wanted to actually help him with that or make it harder for him to contain the impulse to bend her over the table and fuck her without regard to what punishment he’d earn himself.

She made sure to keep his attention full of the small talk she was making as she served the omelets and she asked him about work, let him vent to release some of that pent-up stress and he would’ve thanked her if she hadn’t made him choke when her hand found its way to his thigh. It was barely above his knee and she held him in her gentle grip, her thumb just brushing slightly against the fabric of his pants, yet that was enough to send his mind plunging right down to the gutter as his penis twitched in response to the touch that wasn’t nearly inconspicuous enough when she’d neglected his glaringly obvious need.

Griffin just acted like it was the food he’d choked on and not the lack of mercy from her that somehow left him too full when she refused to pull all the tension out of him and only had it building while he waited for another underhanded move which never came and he should have expected that, too, considering how she’d done him. She just proceeded to talk about her day which took his mind off his own predicament as it wrapped him in her words that he loved hearing, loved learning what was in her heart and mind when he couldn’t read her the way she did with him. She had a rich inner world that her words managed to expand enough around him to fit him in there, too, and allow him to be a part of her experiences and he valued that whether it was about sex or a headache she’d had to deal with.

“Did you figure out what you want?” Griffin asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter after she was done washing the dishes which, of course, fit perfectly into the thirty minutes she’d alloted to dinner. She had a precise picture of his torture and had calculated every move, he was sure. He didn’t even know whether what he’d say would actively make any difference if she had a set plan but he needed to try anyway. He needed her.

“I want you to ride me and touch me, and let me touch you,” he made sure to include that part, considering he’d practically been the one to deny himself when he hadn’t asked for his own pleasure, “until we both come, Griffin.” He didn’t even care about how awkward he sounded as long as it had the desired effect and had them both coming. He knew Griffin liked seeing him falling apart for her and the messy speech was the first step to the road of incoherency she so often led him down. He’d be happy to forfeit words in favor of inarticulate noises as soon as she allowed it.

“There’s some progress,” Griffin said, pulling all of his breath out instead of her own as she walked over to him, “but you’ll have to put that vision in your head in more words,” she said, stuffing his respiratory system with burning desperation that only used up every last bit of oxygen he had until his brain wasn’t functioning anymore which was probably good. He wouldn’t be able to comprehend her words anyway. Now at least he had an excuse. “I know there’s a beautiful fantasy in there,” Griffin threaded her fingers through his hair, “and I want you to let me see it,” she tugged on the strands lightly as she ran her hand through them and the soft gasp that left him had a smile pulling on her lips. “How am I to make it true otherwise?” she asked, her hand under his chin again and tipping it up to have him look at her. “Help me give you everything you want,” she whispered, not trying to seduce him but her mellow voice did it anyway.

He wanted her to take what she wanted from him. “I-”

Griffin placed a finger on his lips, interrupting him again. “Another half hour will do your thoughts some good,” she said when she knew very well they’d just turn into soup as the yearning was melting his brain.

It was another hour and a half instead when the additions he made were not enough to please her. After he’d added a bit more details and some specific actions he would love to get involved in with her beautiful being on top of him and she still wasn’t satisfied with his imagination, he was beginning to think that she just wanted to finish the goddamn movie she’d picked out for them. The third sex scene had him wondering whether she was hinting at something but he was too pulled in by his own body to be able to focus on looking for patterns. Especially when she’d already found enough of those on his chest. Or rather had drawn them there herself, the feeling of her touch through his shirt so torturous when their skin was separated by the white fabric that was leaving its imprint on him instead of it being the traces of her fingers on his nerve endings.

“Griffin, please,” his frustration bubbled out of him in a rough whine when her hand was far too low for him to be able to stand the inches between it and his erection. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t aware of it when his own hand was clutching at her waist the way he wanted to clutch at her wrist and pull her to palm him. And if she kept ignoring his need even after that, he’d have no other choice but to break out of his submission and take her. After that he’d also take any punishment she could have in mind. It probably wouldn’t be too bad when her own thoughts were scattered by an orgasm anyway.

“Not yet,” Griffin raised her head from his chest to murmur his sentence into his ear like it was an intimate confession of her want when it was the exact opposite. “You haven’t fulfilled my order,” she said, her lips ghosting over his cheek just like her order was hovering over his head and keeping him suspended out of his pleasure and into the eternity before it.

“What do you want from me, Griffin?” he groaned, almost letting his head fall back against the couch but then he’d be the one pulling himself out of her reach and that knowledge would be even more agonizing than the reality of her closeness that was downright painful and cruel when she refused to press herself into him the way he wanted her. He had no idea what she was trying to get out of him anymore.

Griffin kissed his cheek. Whether to reward him for finally finding some of the right words or to assure she had his attention on her mouth–and for the right reasons, too–he didn’t know and he didn’t care. All that was important was the feeling of her lips she’d granted him and the hope it sent rushing right to his heart that she’d finally let them move on.

“I want you to paint me a picture,” she said. “Detailed and colorful. I want to feel every stroke of your words over my mind while you work on it,” her fingers were brushing against his other cheek and turning his head to her so that he could meet the gold of her eyes that waited to be touched with an image of his making. She wanted him to grace it with something beautiful for her to look at. ”I want you to tell me a story of our entangled pleasure and entrance me with it to the point where I can’t resist making it a reality.” Of course that was what she wanted. And he might have seen it if he hadn’t been so stuffed in his own mind.

“I don’t know if I can do that, Griffin,” he said, letting her see through the transparency of his own eyes. He wasn’t as good with stories as she was. He wouldn’t be able to give her captivating imagery or the clever analogies she’d made to fairytales. There was just one tale inside him–that of his horrible hunger–and he couldn’t let it consume her when it was all supposed to be about her wishes. He couldn’t let himself be brought down on his quest to bring her pleasure by the beast inside of him that only waited to sink its teeth into his own ecstasy and rip the feeling to shreds rather than let go of it.

“You can, Valtor,” Griffin caressed him tenderly and he let her fingers and her words pull his confidence out to the surface where he could tap into it. “You have a beautiful mind and you can operate words so skillfully,” Griffin praised and he wanted to object but he couldn’t when he could see her eyes looking deep inside his soul. And he knew she wouldn’t lie like his own thoughts did. “Weave me a scenario where I can lose myself in your being,” she said, making him lose himself in her instead, in the fact that she could see all of him and still want to stay. Not just next to him, but in him, too, in the depths of his soul – a place he himself was scared of treading when it was all a dark, haunted forest. Yet, she seemed enchanted by the notion of exploring it. He couldn’t stop her if she wanted to go. But letting her inside himself? That was asking for heartbreak when she ran away without even bothering to shut the door and stop the shadows from spilling out.

“You can read me better-”

“I can read you, yes,” Griffin cupped the side of his neck, her grip gentle but firm, “but I want you to seduce me into it,” she said and he believed her even though he had no idea why she’d want that. She certainly had enough light in her eyes to find her way in the blackness inside him. “I’m right here just waiting to fall into your wishes.” She was reading him again, knowing just what fear had possessed him when it had to be just her in his mind and she was giving him a hand to pull him out of it. He just had to take it. “Pull me in.”

He pulled her into a kiss. Just a gentle peck to let him taste her lips and all the sweetness coming from them. His solid courage. The most secure thing he knew.

Griffin seemed to know what he was looking for and offered it freely, a smile blooming on her lips when he pulled away. She even let herself enjoy it for a few moments before she opened her eyes. “Tell me what you see,” she urged softly, her thumb stroking over his lower lip to lure the words out. “Let me see it, too.” He couldn’t say no to the plea in her gaze. It would be like denying the sun the right to shine.

“I want you out of your clothes,” he started, not even bothering with trying to hide his selfishness when they were both aware of it. He wanted to touch all of her and it would be a lie to start from anywhere else. “I’ll pull the clothes off of you, perhaps even ripping something in my impatience,” he said, the hitch in her breath that she pressed herself into him to let him feel encouraging him. “I love the delicate look of your underwear, very aesthetically pleasing, but it will have to go. I want you all stripped, of everything. Clothes, stress, troubles. None of it has any business between us.”

Griffin seemed to agree as she straddled him, no need for a lot of maneuvering when she’d already been practically halfway there. It had her in his lap and fueling his words when her skin still wasn’t on his, not to mention her arousal.

“Then you’ll undress me, touch every inch of skin you can reach,” his words seemed to give the desired effect already when Griffin moved to unbutton his shirt, “and erase everything that isn’t you.” 

That seemed to get her as she gave a gasp that she quickly rewarded him for with a kiss pressed to the top of his chest that she’d uncovered from under the white fabric concealing it. It had him gasping as well and he was ready to let go of all thoughts which Griffin seemed to sense as she pulled away. He still hadn’t entranced her enough to make her have her way with him.

“You’ll tease me, of course,” they both knew she would so he couldn’t leave that part out, “even if I’m already more than hard and have been ever since you denied me,” he said, giving something of a hybrid between a sigh and a chuckle when she let her nails scrape against his chest in retribution for the comment. “I’ll love all of it,” he said as he allowed himself to run his hand through her hair to tug out the moan he knew her heart was more than willing to give at his confession. “Especially when you take me in your mouth.”

“Is that what I’ll do now?” Griffin asked, one of her hands sliding down just as she was undoing the last button and she gave his cock a little squeeze that had him sighing.

“Yes,” he said, his voice a little breathy but he was sure she could live with it. She could always scratch or bite if she wanted more volume out of him. “You’ll take the opportunity to suck all reason out of me,” he allowed himself to tease and was teased right back as Griffin let her fingers press into his erection slightly. “You’ll bring me oh so close,” he said and the grin she gave made all the efforts he was putting into assembling his thoughts into proper sentences worth it, “and you’ll stop to push me on the bed and climb on top of me, letting us both sink into each other and the pleasure that lives in that realm of closeness,” he let himself get a little poetic but he knew she wouldn’t object. She was a fan of poetry and he could only hope to give her something that she could enjoy at least remotely.

He seemed to have succeeded, though, when Griffin popped the last button of his shirt open and moved to that of his pants. She was already pulling the zipper down by the time he could react.

“I want to have you in bed,” he said, pretty sure that he’d mentioned that but it might have gotten lost. Either on his end or on hers. They both looked a bit too distracted and he wasn’t sure if he’d gotten her there with his words or if she’d been teetering far closer to the arousal-driven mindlessness than he’d suspected the whole time. It didn’t matter much, though. She wanted him and that was all he could think about. He couldn’t even care whether she’d actually stick to the scenario he’d mapped out for them which would be nice after the concentration he’d had to put in it but as long as she was driving them both towards release, he wouldn’t mind any changes.

“Get me there then,” Griffin said and it sounded like an order but she was simply granting his wishes.


End file.
